The Sky's the Limit
by writingMYdreams
Summary: When Reid is asked to show the newest member of the BAU the ropes he is very worried when her job is placed in his hands. What will happen when much more than her job is at risk? T for possible violence, language, and sexual innuendo just to be safe:
1. The Newest Member of Our Team

**A/N:I hope you all like this story! I think it could go places!**

**I know lots of people don't like O/C but please try and give it a chance! **

**I plan for this to be a multi-chapter if people like it! Which mean reviews people! Even if its one word, or saying you hate it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A VERY special thank you to Rachel for her amazing help with this fic! Without her it couldn't be what it is! xD**

****I replaced this chapter because the 'enters' didn't work for some reason and it was really bothering me!****

* * *

><p><em>"Never tell me the sky's the limit when there are footprints on the moon."<em>  
><em><strong>Author Unknown<strong>_

The loud sound of the alarm woke Spencer Reid long before he wished to be woken. As he reached over and turned it off angrily he felt a sharp unexpected pain in his left side. Wincing he gripped his side against the pain. After sitting up carefully he tried to recall the day before when suddenly it all came back to him.

* * *

><p>It had begun Three days earlier when Reid had just arrived at work. He threw his bag onto his desk car and walked immediatly into the breakroom in search of caffiene. After pooring himself a styrofome cup full and adding a long stream of sugar he took a sip. On his way out he ran in to his coworker Emily Prentiss.<br>"Oh.. Reid! Good morning." She said with a smile.  
>"Hello Prentiss." He said returning the smile and continued to his desk. With a sigh he planted himself in his seat and looked intently at his large pile of paper work. The day had began just as any other. Opening the first folder he started to read the contents when his thoughts were interupted.<p>

"Reid! Can you come in here a minute please!" Aaron Hotchner yelled threw his office door way. This wasn't rare, Hotch wasn't allowing his work to invade his family life anymore but he still did value every office minute. Entering Hotch's office Reid saw a young lady sitting across from him. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair, green eyes, and deep red lips.

"Reid, this is Evangeline Anderson... Agent Anderson. She is the newest member of our team."  
>"Newest member? I don't understand. Is someone being fired?" Reid asked confused.<br>"No don't worry, Your jobs are safe. The agency has decided that as popularity and trust in the BAU increases we need to keep developing the team. I assured Straus there wouldn't be a problem accepting another agent, considering there are a few extra seats in the jet that is." Hotch smirked jokingly, his face returning to it's intense, serious self quickly.  
>"I see.." Reid said smoothing his hair behind his ear. "I'm sorry, it's very nice to meet you Agent Anderson. Spencer Reid." He introduced himself.<br>"The pleasure is all mine Agent Reid. I've heard great things about you from your boss. I've also read a few of your papers and I am truly honoured to be meeting you." She said with a wide smile. "O-oh.." Reid blushed, not used to meeting many fans. "Thank you!"  
>"Reid, how would you feel showing Agent Anderson the way things work in the BAU? I don't think she needs help but I do think it would be benificial if someone explained things along the way?" Hotch asked Reid who was taken completely of guard by this request. Why had Hotch choosen him to help Agent Anderson? He was sure Prentiss or Morgan could show her what it's like to be a profiler much better than himself.<br>"I would be honoured.. But I'm just wondering Hotch, why me? Why not Morgan or Prentiss? Or even JJ?" He asked confused.  
>"Well actually, Agent Anderson requested you personally. It seems she is more of a fan then she's letting on." Hotch said with a smile, making The woman sitting across from him blush a deep shade of crimson as her eyes stared downwards.<p>

Already embarressed Reid decided it would be best to take a bathroom break. He told Evangeline that she could get a cup of coffee if she wanted and he would meet her at his desk in five minutes. While washing his hands Reid heard the door open behind him.  
>"Hey Reid." David Rossi greeted the young agent.<br>"I heard you have an admirer working with you from now on."  
>"Hi Rossi. I guess so... Rossi?" Reid asked nervously.<br>"Yea kid?"  
>"You're... I mean... You have quit a bit of... You know? Fans." Reid stumbled to get the words out. "I'd like to think I have a few." Rossi laughed. "Why?"<br>"I just... I don't know how to deal with it. I mean people have expressed there fasination with my work before but never like this. Never as a fan of me. It's completely foriegn to me." He frowned.  
>"Reid, I've seen you approached by fans all the time when you're teaching, or running a session on profiling. You deal with them fine. And besides, Agent Anderson is more than a fan. She's a coworker, probably friend. Someday she'll be accepted into our "family" just as you or I have been. It's not a matter or how to treat her. Just get to know her as you would any other coworker, or friend-to-be. Now showing her the ropes.. That's what I'd be nervous about." Rossi's words were reassuring. Until his last sentance of course. Reid suddenly realised the pressure put on him. This woman's success could be in his hands. That wasn't something to be taken lightly. Swallowing hard Reid gave Rossi a shakey smile and thanked him for the advice.<p>

As he made his way back to his desk he recognized Agent Anderson sitting in his desk chair. 'Here we go.' He thought to himself. 'Don't screw thing up Reid. This womans career is in your hands'  
>"Oh I'm sorry!" Anderson said jumping up. Reid smiled trying to be friendly. Pulling an extra chair from against the wall for Anderson he sat akwardly in his own seat.<p>

* * *

><p>Evangeline Anderson was still amazed by the fact that she was sitting next to, talking to the man she researched and admirred. Her inspiration. She of course could never dream of accomplishing anything close to what Spencer Reid had but if she could stop just one killer, save just one life this job would be worth everything.<br>"Thank you." She smiled as she sat in the the seat Agent Reid had pulled up for her.  
>"So...um... Really, when were not on a case, this job has a very boring side. Most agents complain constantly about it." Reid told her awkwardly. She noticed him flash a smile at his two coworkers sitting in the desks next to his. "Paperwork."<br>"Hey! If you weren't a genious you'd hate it too!" Prentiss argued, Derek Morgan already laughing. "How can you not Pretty Boy!" Morgan insisted.  
>"Ignore them." Reid told Anderson. "They're just the children you'll be forced to work with." Reid explained earning himself a stern "Hey!" from Prentiss and Morgan. Evangeline laughed and smiled at Reid.<br>"Alright."

Reid showed her how to fill out their daily paperwork, giving her tips on how to finish faster. Agent Anderson was taken by surprise when Reid told her how much paper work the average american does daily and what colour paper is most commonly used.  
>"Reid, are you filling this poor girls head with pointless knowledge already? At least wait until her second day." Prentiss laughed. Before Reid had begun his teaching Morgan and Prentis introduced themselves.<p>

Suddenly Hotch walked into the bullpen.  
>"Confrence room everyone" He announced as he rushed by.<br>"Looks like you've got a case on your first day." Reid warned Evangeline. "My first case was a lot different then I expected it to be. Don't worry though, I'll help you through it."  
>"Thank you." She thanked with a worried frown. Reid tried to reassure her with a smile as they sat down next to each other in the conference room. She was starting to realise Sencer Reid was far more magnificent then she'd previously thought.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Soooo? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! **

**Also later chapter's are planned to be longer, I just didn't want to get to deeply into it in this chapter! Annnnd Garcia and JJ**** will be in the next chapter:)**

**xoxo**


	2. She looks like the victims, A lot

**A/N: Sooo sorry this took soo long guys! I was on vacation and was 100% busy the whole time! But heres chapter two:) Chapter 3 willbe coming in the next couple days! Maybe even tomorrow! But no promises!**

**Also sorry about the enters on the first chapter by the way. I guess when I saved it of the program I write on they all got lost..:/**

**Well Read, Review(PLEASE!) and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The second Hotch entered the conference room everyone gave him their attention.<br>"I trust you have all introduced yourselves to Agent Anderson?" Hotch asked quickly.  
>"Yes, we have." Prentiss assured him. Jennifer Jareau, and Penelope Garcia had introduced themselves before Reid and Anderson entered the conference room.<br>"Good. We have to get down to buisness." He said nodding to JJ. Pressing a remote in her hand JJ turned to the projector screen located in the front of the room on.  
>"These four woman were all killed and buried along interstate 180 in Florida. They were all killed with a single stab to the abdomen."<br>"Why do the police think they are connected?" Morgan asked confused.  
>"They were all Caucasian females, 25-35, but the main reason is that all of their hair was died a dark shade of brown only hours before they were killed. Also it seems that all these woman went missing from the same local beach." JJ explained.<br>"It sounds like he may be looking for someone specific?" Reid said as though it were a question. He'd seen this kind of unsub before though.  
>"What a creep!" Garcia exclaimed! "My boy wonder will get him!"<br>"We all will, Baby Girl." Morgan smiled.  
>"They should have called us in eariler" Prentiss said looking at the file JJ had handed out before Hotch came in.<br>"We leave in 30 minutes." Hotch announced standing up and leaving immediately.  
>"Do you have a go-bag ready?" Reid asked Anderson while putting the files JJ had given them into his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.<br>"I do, at home." She smiled. "I only live ten minutes away, but I better get going."  
>"Okay, I'll see you on the jet." Reid smiled to her.<p>

* * *

><p>Anderson found her way into the jet ten minutes before planned but she defiantly did not want to be late to her first case. On the drive from home she'd realized how excited she was. Her first case. She was going to make a real difference in someone's life in the next few days! She was not thrilled about going to Florida though, her mom used to take her there as a child and she had some not perfect memories flooding back to her just thinking about the place.<p>

She took a seat on the couch against the planes wall, placing her bag by her feet and pulling out the file JJ had given her. Just then Reid walked in.  
>"Oh! Anderson.. You're ah... Early." Reid said with an awkward smile.<br>"Yea... First case, didn't wan't to be late." She explained.  
>"That's good..." Reid said taking the seat next to her.<br>"Why does he dye there hair? To change there appearance... But why?" Anderson asked to herself after a couple of minutes. Reid took the liberty of answering anyway.  
>"It probably has something to do with his trigger." Reid said opening his file.<br>"Oh! I see... So maybe an ex-girl friend... But they weren't rapped..." She thought aloud.  
>"He could be incompetent"<br>"True... But wouldn't there be signs of that? Over kill.. Or atleast he'd hide behind something?"  
>"Lots of the time, but we can't rule it out. It is possible... I think his trigger has something to do with this beach."<br>"Maybe he met her there? Or she dumped him there?"  
>"Yea... It doesn't have to be an ex remember, could be his mom, another family member, someone he knew as a kid, someone who rejected him... Really anything."<br>"Wow... How do we narrow it down?"  
>"Evidence, compiling it and creating a profile. We also need time, and the rest of the team... They should get here any minute." Reid smiled realizing how comfortable he was talking to her. "Your pretty good at this you know?"<br>"Profiling? Thank you! I need a lot of work though. I hope I can be as good as you some day..." Anderson blushed, which in turn caused Reid to blush.  
>"Have you ever been to Florida?" Reid asked clearing his throut.<br>"Yes... As a teenager with my mom. We went every year until... We stopped going." She trailed off.  
>"Did you know about 80 Million people visit Florida each year." Reid stated.<br>"Wow... How do you know that?" Anderson looked shocked at Reid.  
>"Well...I Uh..." Reid stuttered. He didn't really remember if he'd read that, or seen it on the news once. He didn't know where he learned a lot of stuff from.<br>"Reid know's everything." Prentiss said as she walked in, Morgan following.  
>"No I don't." Reid insisted blushing.<br>"Sure you do pretty boy! Why don't you go on Jeopardy or something? You could win millions!" Morgan laughed.  
>"I don't need money." Reid smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch, JJ, and Rossi joined them on the jet minutes later and they were off, arriving in Florida about 12:30. They were at the local police station before 1:00.<br>"Officer Wiltkins? My name is Jennifer Jareau, FBI. We spoke on the phone?" JJ asked when they entered the building.  
>"Of course, nice to meet you in person." The chief of police said smiling as he shook her hand.<br>"Allow me to introduce Agent's Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Anderson, , and of course SSA Hotchner." She introduced the team.  
>"Thank you for coming," He addressed Hotch. "I have the room you asked for right over here."<br>"Thank you. Could you show us the dump sites? We don't have time to waste." Hotch got right to it.  
>"Of course, I'll take you there my self."<br>"Thank you. Reid, Anderson... Think you an handle this?" Hotch asked.  
>"Yes sir." Anderson answered.<br>"Then you two come with me, Morgan and Prentiss go take a look at the beach, Rossi you start getting together a profile, JJ can you help him." He directed, not asked. "I'm going to need all the files you have please."  
>"There in the room we have waiting." Officer Wiltkins told him.<br>"Sweet the beach!" Morgan said as everyone split up.

* * *

><p>When they pulled up to the dump site Anderson realized she was more nervous then she'd previously let herself believe. After parking the car Hotch and Reid quickly climbed out. Anderson fallowed out of the car but hesitated as they walked toward the police tape and inevitably the body. She'd never seen a dead body that hadn't had an autopsy or was getting one performed. She knew she could handle it, that wasn't the problem, she just didn't know what to expect.<p>

Reid noticed her hesitation and remembered it was his responsibility to reassure her.  
>"Are you alright?" He asked as she starred towards the dump site.<br>"Yea..." She said quietly.  
>"You can stay in the car if you-"<br>"No! I can do this! I just...don't know what to expect..." She said looking worried again. Reid smiled.  
>"You don't need to worry, all your going to see is a body laying on the ground, a bit dirty, with a stab wound and blood on their abdomen. She could possibly be tied up, but I think JJ would have mentioned that before." Reid explained.<br>"O-okay..." She said starting to walk slowly towards the dump site. She didn't want Hotch to think she was weak. Trying to look normal she continued walking, looking back a Reid who gave her another smile. When she reached the tape she stopped, but Reid quickly pulled it down for her to step over, encouragingly.

When she laid eyes on the body it was just as Reid had described. She had really gotten worked up for nothing. Examining the body she knew there was something about the woman, but she couldn't place it.  
>"Is she wearing make up?" She asked.<br>"It looks like it." Hotch answered. "It seems like Reid was right, he is trying to transform these people." After a few more minutes of looking at the body in silence Hotch went over to one of the officers to ask a few questions. Reid had a puzzled, intent, look on it and Anderson didn't know if she should continue to examine the body.  
>"W-what happened's now?" She asked hesitantly.<br>"Um..the body will go to get an autopsy performed." Reid answered still looking at the body.  
>"Oh..." She answered blankly.<br>"Are you okay?" Reid looked up.  
>"Uh...Yea I just...What are they whispering about? It just looks like...they might be talking about us?" She answered looking at a couple of police nervously.<br>"I...uh..." Reid looked at them for a moment. "Is everything okay officers?"  
>"Oh...umm...yea...I..ah.." One of them said to the other. He was much taller so he had to look up to see his face.<br>"What is it?" Anderson asked confused.  
>"It's just... No it's inappropriate." The other officer refused.<br>"What is?" Reid insisted.  
>"It's just... Your agent... She... She looks like..." One of the officers stuggled to say.<br>"She looks like the victims... A lot." The other officer finished for him. Anderson looked immediately to the body laying on the ground at her feet and frooze. The body did look a lot like her. Same hair colour, body type, height.  
>"I-I..." She stuttered out shocked and confused. Reid grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from the body.<br>"It's just a coincidence. They had no right to impose such a thing. The chances of you being similar looking to the victims is very high. It doesn't mean anything." Reid said rushed. Anderson nodding in response, a slight blank look on her face. "Don't think to much into this, it will hurt your job performance." Reid told her gently. Another nod. With a sigh Reid led them to where Hotch was standing.  
>"What's wrong?" Hotch asked immediatly.<br>"Nothing." Anderson answered quickly. Reid explained the situation quietly to Hotch who got a very irritated look on his face.  
>"Wait here." Hotch ordered makig his way to Officer Wiltkins.<br>"Is he mad? I didn't mean to let it affect my mood. I was just taken off guard. I-"  
>"Don't worry." Reid interupted her. "He's not angry with you."<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the local police station Morgan and Prentiss told the team about the beach. About how it was a normal small beach, with lots of trees so it was fairly easy to lure victims out of sight. Rossi had begun a small profile from the information they had. He also pinned all the information they'd gathered on the pin board. He had the names of all the victims, along with pictures. Anderson starred shocked as she realized how much she really did look like all the victims. Could it really be just a coincidence like Reid had said?<br>She had to insiste to herself it was only that so she could do her job. As she turned away and took a seat next to Reid.  
>"The goddess of technology!" Garcia answered the phone. With a laugh Anderson looked towards Morgan who had Garcia on speaker phone.<br>"Hey Baby Girl. Can you get some addresses for us?" Morgan smiled. The team continued discussing the victims and motives, and preparing a profile.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Okay so that was chapter 2 (: I know not to much happened but chapter 3 is on its way! it and chapter 4 are going to have more drama and interesting events! I promise!xD **

**Also i know i promised Garcia in this chapter, but because of the big gap of time i forgot! So i added he parts in after, so sorry they're so brief:/ **

**Please REVIEW! People seem to be liking the story so far and I want that to continue! 3 **

**xoxo**


	3. Then Everything Went Blank

**A/N: Chapter 3 (: I know it's later than I promise, I'm very sorry! I really need to stop promising dates because I am always busier than I previously expected! **

**Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!**

****A special thanks to Rachel S, as always, for all her help! Couldn't do it with out you gal!3**

* * *

><p>Anderson walked scarred along the dark beach, stumbling in the sand. She realized she couldn't control where her feet took her. Almost tripping she stepped over a large stick and into a patch of trees. It was darker in the trees and she had to duck an step carefully to avoid the sticks and branches. Suddenly she felt someone grab her and she let out a scream, but no sound escaped her throat. Struggling, the person dragged her out of the trees and into his rusty truck. The dark figure laughed as he stuggled to undress her as she kicked and punched. Annoyed he pulled out a small knife an stabbed at her, hitting her left hand. The knife went right though her hand causing her to stop kicking and hold her hand trying, and failing, again to scream. As she continued to be undressed, her shorts almost at her knees, time seemed to slow down. She looked intently at the man who had stabbed her. His face was covered by shadow and she couldn't tell who it was. Suddenly he leaned forward and his face was clear. It was the man who had rapped his mother the year before who got off without charges because of a technicality, but had been out of there lives. How could this happen?<p>

Screaming she sat up quicky in her bed in the hotel the team was staying in. Grabbing her left hand and examining it as she breathed heavily she saw a small scar from a knife wound. Sighing she tried to breath evenly and hugged her legs to her chest. She had nightmares like this one a few times a year and they had started to come less frequently but she guessed being back in Florida had made her mind worried, so she couldn't help reliving the horrible memory.

Just then she heard a faint knock at her door and looked confused at the clock. 4:23.  
>Standing up she made sure her flannel pajama pants and tank top were sitting right and grabbed a sweater. Pulling her arms into the sleeves she turned on the light and opened the door. Still squinting against the light she recognized agent Morgan.<br>"Agent Morgan? Is... Is everything okay?" She asked confused.  
>"Just Morgan is more than fine. And I don't know you tell me. I heard you scream..." He said with a small frown.<br>"Oh I'm so sorry I woke you! I'm fine! I just... Had a nightmare..." She said blushing.  
>"Ah...do you want to talk about it?" Morgan asked.<br>"Thank you but no. You don't need to do that, you don't even know me." She said thanking him.  
>"So? How else will I get to know you if I don't talk to you?" Morgan said letting himself into her room.<p>

Anderson sat on the bed next to him and sighed.  
>"So what was your dream about?" Morgan asked yawning.<br>"I...uh..." Anderson stuttered not looking Morgan in the eye.  
>"You don't have to tell me... But you can if you want." Morgan said quietly. It took Anderson a few minutes to answer him but Morgan just sat patiently, despite how tired he was.<br>"When I was 14 my mom was rapped...and...when I was 17, the same man found me. He some how knew I was going to be at the beach one day and...he tried to...do the same to me."  
>"Did he...?" Morgan asked.<br>"No...But he would have if I didn't manage to get away. And I guess...since it was when we were in Florida on one of our many vacations...being here is bringing up memories." She said, tears filling her eyes. Morgan put his arm around her and pulled her close. She looked at him confused for a moment, then welcomed the friendly warmth.  
>"Are you okay? You can go home if-"<br>"No no! I don't want to go. This is my first case!" Anderson was defiantly not chickening out her first case! How would she look.  
>"Are you sure? Hotch will understand." Morgan assured her looking her in the eye worried.<br>"No...I don't want this to stop me from living my life. It's the reason I joined law enforcement, I'm going to do it. Thank you though." She smiled. Morgan nodded and continued to look at her.  
>"Well I better get back to sleep for the few hours I can...but if you need to talk ever, I'm always there." He said standing up.<br>"Thanks! This team is really close aren't you?" She asked.  
>"Like a family. You're part of it now too." He said smiling. "Good night."<p>

* * *

><p>The next day the team spent the morning at the police station going over the case over and over. They had very small amounts of evidence and it felt like they would never catch the unsub.<br>"Isn't there something we can do? I mean...we're never going to catch him this way." Anderson asked Reid quietly.  
>"Not really until we find more evidence. This is a tough case, secluded area, nothing left behind. We have a profile that's fine but it doesn't help when there are no suspects to apply it to. Hard part about this job...sometimes we just have to wait..." Reid explained. Anderson nodded yawning. "Tired?"<br>"I didn't get much sleep last night I..uh...couldn't sleep." She said looking away from Reid.  
>"Why not?" He looked concerned.<br>"I just...had a nightmare." She told him blushing, still looking away. He put a hand on her arm, sending shivers up her spine.  
>"I get nightmares too, they're horrible." He said comfortingly, then blushed slightly when she smiled. Without realizing what was happening they stopped, starring at each other. Reid starred into her bright green eyes as time slowed down and they forgot everything that was going on around them. Suddenly Prentiss stubbed her toe on a table and screamed, holding back curse words from escaping her mouth. Anderson and Reid both blushed a deep shade of crimson and their eyes shot away from each other. Reid stood up awkwardly announcing he was going to get coffee and walked off too quickly.<br>"What was that about?" Prentiss asked, still holding her foot.  
>"What? Nothing...I don't know...I ah...have to use the washroom." Anderson said standing up and leaving, careful not to look rushed.<p>

When Anderson got back from the washroom Reid was back in his seat. She wasn't sure what had happened before, but she knew it was very awkward afterwards ...and that she couldn't help herself from looking at his eyes...his gorgeous brown eyes. As she saw them starring back at her she couldn't help but get lost in their beauty.

As she sat back down she gave Reid a nervous smile and turned to Hotch who was telling JJ that they had better get a press conference together if they were going to catch this guy. They needed witnesses. They couldn't ask anyone who worked at the beach or anything because they didn't have much to ask.  
>"Show picture of the victims, see if anyone saw them at the beach that the police couldn't talk to." Hotch told her. With a nod JJ rushed out and got the press conference together quickly, giving the report on the woman, and some characteristics of the unsub. Now all they could do was wait. Again.<p>

* * *

><p>After about an hour and a half the police station got a call from a lady who claimed she saw the unsub and one of the victims at the beach. She couldn't really describe the unsub but she saw where he lead her to his truck. Hotch decided someone better go take a look, just to make sure the police had gathered all the evidence.<br>"Reid, Anderson? Want to go?" Hotch asked. It was rare that he asked, instead of told, but he wanted to make sure he didn't work the new member to much on her first case.  
>"Yes sir!" She said happily. Reid laughed lightly at her excitement and nodded taking a pair of keys to one of the jeeps.<p>

"So how are you liking your first case? It's a pretty quiet one." Reid asked Anderson as he drove towards the beach.  
>"It's good. Defiantly not what I expected." She answered.<br>"Well many other cases are more interesting, this one is more of a waiting game." Reid explained.  
>"Oh okay... Do you still like being in the BAU?"<br>"I love it! Sometimes I wish I could see my mom more but still." Reid answered.  
>"Where does your mom live?" She asked.<br>"Las Vegas. She uh... lives in the santuarium there.." Reid explained shyly keeping his eyes on the road.  
>"Oh I'm sorry." She frowned.<br>"Don't be! I've accepted it. She's normally fine if she takes her medication anyway." He smiled  
>. "What does she have?"<br>"Um.. She's a paranoid skitsofrenic." He told her.  
>"Ah... And what about your dad? You don't want to see him more?" She asked prying a little.<br>"No... He um... Left when I was 10..." He Sao awkwardly.  
>"And your sick mother took care of you?" She asked shocked.<br>"Well... Most of the time it was me doing the taking care of... That's why I put her in the santuarium. I'm still not sure it was the right thing but she seems happy."  
>"That's all that matters." Anderson said with a smile.<br>"You'll have to tell me about your family later." He smiled as they pulled up to the beach.

"This beach.. It seems, familiar." Anderson said looking around. As she walked along the beach she remembered her dream from the night before and tried to shake it off. As they walked around the beach, eyes glued to the ground looking for clues, a strange feeling swept over Reid.  
>"I guess we should go look over by those bushes over there... That's where the women were taken..." Reid said worriedly.<br>"Uh...Okay..." Anderson answered as they walked slowly over to the tree's. The felt relieved when they saw nothing. After about five minutes of looking around the bushes, heads shoved in the tree's not wanting to miss anything, Anderson was about to stand up and ask Reid what they did now when she felt something grab he waist. She let out half a scream when something overed her mouth. As she struggled she felt something blunt hit her head, then everything went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Mwahhaha! Small cliffhanger(: I'm sure some of you have figured out where this is going but maybe some havn't :)  
><strong>

**Well i hope you liked it! Pleease review! Also, I will try and post again this weekend, it is a long weekend for me so we'll see. **

**xoxo**


	4. Don't Stop Fighting Until You're Out

**A/N: This chapter gets intense! Justsayin(:**

**So exam time is creeping closer, and I have a test coming up, an english book to read, and two art projects to finish before school ends 0.o I am swamped! This is my last weekend before I have to start thinking school all the time! I admit it's not as bad as last semester when I had pre-cal to worry about, but it is a close second! I hate end of semester rush D': The point to me telling you all of this is that I may not be able to post as often! I have chapter's 5, 6, and even a bit of 7 in my head but I am not a particularly fast writer. So I appoligise if my post's become further apart:/ **

**Please read, review and enjoy! **

****And of course a special thanks to Rachel S (: **

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" Hotch asked JJ.<br>"Umm...2:45." JJ answered looking at the small watch on her wrist.  
>"Hmm... It's been over an hour. Whats taking Reid and Anderson so long?" Hotch asked quietly.<br>"I'll call them and see what's going on." JJ replied pulling out her phone and dialing the number to Reid's phone. After several rings the machine picked up. Frowning JJ decided she'd leave a message before trying Anderson's phone. "Hey Spence, it's JJ... where are you two? Hotch is getting worried... Call me okay?" Clicking the phone off she dialed Anderson, getting her machine as well and leaving a similar, but more panicked message. "Hotch?"  
>"Yea?"<br>"Neither of them answered..." She informed him worried and confused.  
>"Well...they might not have service, or there might be a reason they can't pick up their phones... Let's not not get to worried yet. Call them again in 20 minutes and tell me what happens." Hotch told JJ, who nodded worriedly in response.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid groaned as he slowly cracked open his eyes. His head throbbed as he tried to lift it. Feeling the back of his head he felt a bump, but no blood. As he opened his eyes the rest of the way he didn't recognize where he was. He couldn't remember falling asleep. Until suddenly he remembered that him and Anderson were at the beach, looking for evidence, when someone grabbed them and hit them on the head. Anderson! He sat up quickly, looking around. He was sitting on a cold cement ground, in a dark room. There was nothing else in the room, except him, a chain holding his foot to the ground, four cement walls, one with a large metal door on it. The only light in the room came from a small looking hole in the door. He tried pulling the chain loose but it was no use.<p>

After 15 minutes he still couldn't think of anything to do. His phone was gone, Anderson was no where in sight, and he was chained to the spot. Just then a huge metal door opened loudly. A dark figure walked in awkwardly dragging something along with him. Reid realized it was Anderson.  
>"Anderson!" He yelled, worried.<br>"Reid!" She yelled back stuggling to get away. The dark figure had a ski mask covering his face, so Reid couldn't see who it was. After chaining Anderson's foot next to Reid the man let her go and left the room swiftly. Anderson slammed to the floor and Reid instantly shot over to where she lay. Sitting up she looked into Reid eyes, his face covered in shadow. Her eyes were filled with tears, as well as her cheeks covered in tears.  
>"What did he do to you?" Reid asked as she sobbed.<br>"N-nothing...nothing yet." She stuttered out. Pulling a piece of hair away from her face he looked her intently in the eye again.  
>"Are you sure?" Reid asked still shocked and worried.<br>"Mhmm...promise." She said tears still streaming down her cheeks. Reid pulled her into a hug as they leaned against the wall. She rested her head on his shoulder as they sat in silence for what seemed like forever. She couldn't help but cry. She knew if the team didn't find them, and fast, the man would undoubtedly do horrible things to her. He would have already had she not fought so hard to see Reid.  
>"Reid...?" Anderson asked threw her tears.<br>"Yea?" He answered lightly rubbing her shoulder, his arm around her, trying to comfort her.  
>"How long will it take for the team to find us?" She asked. Reid froze for half a second, then relaxed.<br>"I'm sorry, I really don't know...It depends." He explained. Anderson nodded slightly and wrapped an arm around Reid's waste. All they could do was wait. Wait for the man to return, for the team to find them, for anything. It was painful how slow time ticked by. Despite the painfulness of waiting, they did, patiently, silently, and in each other's embrace. They didn't even know why they were sitting this way. They guessed it was just comfortable for both of them. Neither of them knew what would happen between them if they survived, it crossed both of their minds. Both of them, however, decided it would be better to focus on surviving for the time being.

* * *

><p>"Hi, sorry I can't make it to the phone at the momen-" JJ slammed the phone shut angrily.<br>"Hotch, I got their machines again. I'm starting to get worried, what if something happened?"  
>"Okay... Rossi and Morgan go check it out. If they don't find them at the beach then we'll inform Officer Wiltkins." Hotch said to Rossi and Morgan who left swiftly.<p>

When they pulled up to the beach Morgan jumped out, with Rossi following not far behind.  
>"Reid! Anderson?" Rossi called loudly.<br>"Where are you Pretty Boy?" Morgan called out. They looked around frantically. They ran to the bushes where JJ told them Reid and Anderson would be looking. Morgan found Reid's cellphone and picked it up carefully. Flipping it open he saw one message from JJ. He saw a large piece of wood lying on the ground next to it. He ran passed the bush looking around quickly. He saw tire marks, it looked like someone had skidded away. He also found Anderson's phone lying open on the sand. Her's was broken, it looked like someone had stepped on it. Pulling out his own phone he dialed JJ's number.  
>"Morgan?" JJ answered quickly.<br>"JJ, tell Hotch they're not here. I think something happened to them, both their phone are here, and Anderson's has been smashed. I don't know where they are but they're not here." Morgan said panting.  
>"Morgan?" Hotch asked taking the phone.<br>"Yes it's me." He answered.  
>"Stay put, you and Rossi gather all the evidence you can there, I'll inform Wiltkins." Hotch instructed, and quickly closed the phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"A truck? Yea a truck drove buy about.. I don't know, a half hour ago...Why?" The person standing behind the beach center's desk asked Morgan and Rossi.<br>"Were there two people in the car with the driver? A man and a woman?" Morgan asked frantically.  
>"Uh...No..But..There were piles of blankets in the back seat...He said he was bringing them somewhere for his mother when I asked... Why? Is this man in trouble?" He asked more pushingly. "Dammit!" Morgan muttered to himself. "If that man comes back, or even someone you think may be him, please call me." Rossi said handing the man a card containing his information.<br>"Wait!...I do have license plate camera's. They show the whole car, and the person inside...In case someone doesn't pay you know?" The man told them.  
>"We need that footage!" Morgan said angrily. The man nodding walking quickly into the back room, behind the desk.<br>"We'll find them Morgan." Rossi said as Morgan starred into the back room.  
>"...We better hurry." Morgan said without blinking.<p>

The man gave them the VHS from the cameras and Rossi and Morgan left quickly. They returned to the police station in record time, running in and announcing their discovery. Hotch and Wiltkins ran over, along with JJ and Prentiss. They all watched in silence.

* * *

><p>Anderson's head still lay on Reid's shoulder as they sat in silence. They both hadn't said a word for almost an hour and were getting more and more anxious to get out of that dark room as time ticked on. Every bump or tick made them jump, and hold each other tighter.<p>

As the seconds passed slowly, Anderson couldn't help herself feeling selfishly relived Reid was there with her. It would be unimaginably worse if she was alone. She had always admired him, but she didn't realize she was starting to have real feelings for him. She wasn't sure if he felt the same, or if he was only being nice, but for the moment she really didn't care.

"How are you feeling?" Reid whispered unexpectedly.  
>"Okay..." Anderson answered.<br>"I'm sorry you're involved in this, I hope this doesn't make you want to leave the BAU." He said.  
>"This only makes me want to succeed more." She said quietly, but matter-of-factly.<br>"Good..." Reid said as Anderson sank further into his chest with a scarred sigh. He couldn't believe this happened to her on her first case, and all he wanted to do was get her out of there. He wondered again what would happen if...when they got out. Was there a reason she was sitting this way with him? Could it be that she really liked him, more than a co-worker, or friend, or was it just that he was who was there. He knew he was really starting to have feelings for her. She was beautiful, smart, and amazingly nice, what business would she have with him...

"Reid?" Anderson asked.  
>"Mhmm?"<br>"Do you think we are going to get out of here?" She asked quietly. "Honestly?" It took Reid longer than normal to answer.  
>"I think...I know the team will never, ever stop looking until we are. And that I will never stop fighting until you are." He said, thinking his answer through carefully. Anderson lifted her head looking into his eyes. She could barely make them out but she could still see them piercingly starring back at her.<br>"I... I don't know what to say." She blushed.  
>"You don't need to say anything." Reid smiled. "Just do the same okay? Don't stop fighting until you're out of here."<br>"We. Till we're out of here." She said as they feel into silence. Anderson found herself looking at Reid lips. His beautiful, kissable lips. For what seemed like a lifetime they sat there, starring at each other. Both wondering what the other was thinking. Finally Anderson saw Reid leaning slowly closer to her, and couldn't wait to fill the space between them. She pressed her lips to his firmly, never wanting to break that kiss. Reid pulled her tighter to him, returning the kiss, passionately. Shivers were sent through his body as his mouth moved to the contours of hers. He had never felt this way before.

Suddenly they both jumped when the big metal door opened loudly. Reid held Anderson with both arms tightly, never planning on letting go. The man with the mask stood only a few steps away from them and starred down at them.  
>"The girl. Come here." He ordered in a muffled voice behind his ski mask. Anderson found herself in tears again, burring her head into Reid's chest.<br>"Leave her alone!" Reid shouted.  
>"Shut up!" The man said. Reid felt the mans hand hit him on the cheek sending his head flying the other way. His eyes were closed only for a couple seconds until he heard Anderson scream loudly. The man was pulling her by the waste with one hand, trying to un-hook the chain around her foot from the ground with the other. Reid, without thinking, jumped forward and grabbed at the mans face. He swiftly ripped off his mask. He tried to retrieve it before they saw who it was but Reid was to fast and he stood there in silence. Anderson stopped struggling and starred, shocked and confused, at the man holding her by the waist. It was the man. The one who rapped her mom, and tried to rape her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EN: BAM! Hahaa I bet some of you saw that coming? (: **

**Anyway I hope you liked it! Chapter 5 will be posted asap! But that probably wont be till next weekend :/ **

**Review please! More reviews = More incentive to post as fast as i possibly can! xD**

**xoxo**


	5. Reid Simply Shook His Head

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! D: I know its been FOREVER since ive posted! but school has been insane and then my internet was down! But that changes now! Summer starts tuesday and my comp is all fixed(:**

**Well enjoy! Sorry for the wait :(**

****Sorry for chapter 3 being temporary where this one should, I replaced it because of an error someone pointed out to me and I must have replaced it with chapter 3 somehow! Sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

><p>Anderson couldn't believe her eyes. How had this man found her? Was he the one who murdered the other women? Was it because of her?<p>

She shocked and silently looked up at the man, who starred back with a similar look on his face. Suddenly he gasped, dropped Anderson violently to the ground and ran out of the room. His plan seemed to be interupted by her knowing who was behind the mask. Reid rushed to her side, confused, but still caring. She sat up with a shocked look on her face.  
>"Are you okay?" Reid asked. Anderson nodded slightly.<br>"Do...Do you know that man?" He asked cautiously. Anderson stood up, silently walking to the same wall they sat against before, sitting down slowly on the concrete floor. Reid joined her, silently. She leaned in to him and he wrapped his arms around her.  
>"I-I... Yea..." She said quietly as she leaned against Reid's chest.<br>"How?" Reid asked leaning away and looking her in the eye. Anderson explained everything. How the man's name was Richard Gerard, how he'd rapped her mother, and a year later tried to do the same to her. She explained how it had happened years ago right in this state, probably this city -she couldn't remember exactly. He listened quietly, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. He couldn't believe this case traced back to her. Her first case. It was very likely that she had been the one Gerard was trying to recreate as well. She would probably place the blame all on herself. When Anderson finished her explaination she was in tears, a pained look in her eyes.

"R-Reid... Is this my fault? I mean... Is he doing this, killing people... Because... Because of me?" She asked hesitantly, tears falling from her eyes.  
>"I don't know." Reid said quietly. He didn't know what else to say. This was the biggest shock that he hadn't expected. "B-But... Even if that is the reason... You can't blame yourself. This man is a monster! Do you hear me? It's not your fault! He would of done it were it you or anyone else who got away." He tried to assure her. She didn't have a response. She tried to believe what Reid had said, but even if it wasn't her fault, it was because of her. Reid arms held Anderson tightly, and she leaned into his chest. They sat there in silence once again, tears steadily streaming from Anderson's eyes, Reid kissing her head, or stroking her hair trying to and comfort her every few minutes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Baby Girl I need you to work your magic for this one." Morgan pleaded over the phone to Garcia.<br>"I'm trying! I can't believe this man took them! It's so awful!" Garcia cried.  
>"I know... But I really need you to focus, please Garcia."<br>"Okay...Hmm let me see..." Garcia said pausing as her eyes shot brilliantly across her computer screen. She was scanning a photo they got from the beach office security footage. "Ah-Ha!"  
>"What is it? Did you find him?" Morgan screamed.<br>"I got a match! His name is Richard Gerard...Looks like he has a past of sexual harassment, never did time though...Hmmm.. He lives here in Orlando... Here's the truck from the video, he bought it over 10 years ago. There's not much here, he's been working hard not to leave a trail. Not to hard in a tourist city I suppose. He does have a brother who lives here also... Dylan Gerard."  
>"Thank you so much Garcia! Can you send the address and phone number of both Richard and the brother to my phone? Thanks." He said quickly snapping the phone shut. Within seconds he received the information and dialed Richard Gerard's number. No answer. Again, no answer.<p>

Angry Morgan snapped the phone shut and shoved it in his pocket, grabbing keys and heading out to the SUV. He was going to find Gerard, and now! Hotch had told him to wait for Prentiss to go with him but he just couldn't.  
>After he arrived at the address written on his phone he knocked loudly at the door many times. After there was once again no answer he was growing more impatient and annoyed. He decided to call his brother and after two rings he picked up.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Dylan Gerard?"<br>"Yes?" "This is FBI Agent Morgan. I'm from the BAU. Do you know where your brother Richard is right now?"  
>"Not at the moment but I talked to him last night...or was it the night before? No.. It was last night... Why is he in trouble?"<br>"Do you think I can come get you somewhere? I'm going to need to ask you a few more questions."  
>"Questions? About Richard? Um..I guess so, I'm not in trouble right?"<br>"No, I just need your cooperation or you will be. Where are you now?"  
>"I'm at work, I might be able to get away."<br>"I can talk to your boss if it'll be a problem?"  
>"No it should be fine...I work at Integration One, on 29th street."<br>"I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>Reid smoothed his hand across Anderson's hair and down her jaw bone. She was still leaning against his chest in the dark, cold room. He thought she had fallen asleep until she leaned away sitting up.<p>

"Reid?" She said strongly without tears or hesitation, but still in her intoxicating, sweet voice. Reid had never noticed how beautiful her voice was before. It was a perfect mix of a sweet sing-song, with an edge of seriousness and maturity to it.  
>"Uh..Y-yes?" He answered half distracted by his thoughts. She took a deep breath.<br>"If...If something happens, I mean..If I don't end up making it out of here I wan-"  
>"Don't talk like that!" He interrupted.<br>"Reid, I need to say this." She said fighting back tears. "I want you to know...I like you, I really really like you. And if you feel the same way I hope if we do get out of here something can come of this. If you don't feel the same way I understand. But if I don't make it out of here, and you do make it can you do something for me?" A small nod was all Reid could express. "Tell my parent's I love them. Thank Hotch for the opportunity and tell him I greatly enjoyed my time at the BAU, no matter how short it may have been. Thank the rest of the team too, for welcoming me so much...And also...Thank you Reid. Thank you for being there for me, and teaching me when you didn't even know me. I'm still a new person in your life and you've welcomed me and supported me in the worst of times. Thank you deeply." Reid was shocked at this speech that had escaped Anderson's mouth.  
>"E-Evangeline..." She smiled in response, liking that he used her first name for the firs time. "I will do everything you asked...I like you to Evangeline! I like you a lot, and I'm so glad to hear you feel the same way! I-" He was suddenly cut off by Anderson's lips against his.<p>

They were locked in each other's embrace, in a passionate, romantic kiss. Anderson's hand wrapped around Reid's neck as he pulled her as close as their bodies would allow. His hand trailed up her back, entangling in her long brown hair. When he pulled slightly away to take a quick breath Anderson took advantage of this by slipping her tough into his mouth making Reid's grip on her tighten, and she felt a slit tug at her hair. It was the most emotion she had ever felt in a kiss. She truly saw herself being with Reid for a long time.

When they finally pulled apart they were breathing deeply. They sat together, again in each other's arms.  
>"Evangeline?"<br>"Yea S..Spencer?"  
>"Even though we are stuck in here and may not get out, I'm really happy."<br>"Me too Spencer." She said with a smile kissing his chest where her head lay.

* * *

><p>"Where is your brother?" Hotch asked Dylan.<br>"I don't know." "Where was he this afternoon?"  
>"I don't know...work I think."<br>"There was no record of a job in his file?"  
>"Oh that's right. Sorry, he got laid off last week, I forgot. You can check that if you need, it can be confirmed."<br>"When did you last talk to him?"  
>"Last night..."<br>"Did he mention anything out of the normal?"  
>"I don't know..No I guess not?...Like what?"<br>"Did he mention a man and a woman?"  
>"Why? What did he do?"<br>"Why do you assume he did something?"  
>"Well he has...a past..as I'm sure you know."<br>"Sexual harassment?"  
>"Yea but..."<br>"But?"  
>"I personally don't think it stopped there...I think...I think he's rapped at least one woman before."<br>"Have you ever seen these people?" Hotch asked holding up pictures of Anderson and Reid.  
>"No, I'm sorry."<br>"Where would your brother go.. If he were to rape, or just keep someone?"  
>"Oh I don't know!"<br>"I'll give you a while to think about it." Hotch said and with that he stood up and left the room.

"He doesn't know..." Hotch told Morgan as he walked passed. Morgan had been standing at the door since they'd entered the small questioning room. "Of course he doesn't! Urgh!" Morgan yelled angrily.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that man still has Spence." JJ said to Prentiss.<br>"I know, I feel so bad!" Prentiss frowned.  
>"Morgan is really upset too." JJ said looking at Prentiss.<br>"He really cares about Reid, they're best friends." JJ nodded.  
>"I just wish we could do more to help." She said sadly. Agreeing Prentiss got back to profiling. She was supposed to have gone with Morgan, but him being himself left without her. They were doing all they could, but it didn't seem like much. Making a profile. They wanted to go out and get Reid and Anderson.<p>

* * *

><p>Anderson could feel herself growing tired. She didn't understand how she could even think about sleeping at a time like this, but it was probably getting late, seven or eight in the evening. She let out a short yawn, holding her hand to her mouth she squeezed her eyes shut against the yawn.<br>"Tired?" Reid asked looking down at her with a little smile. She nuzzled into Reid chest.  
>"A little, yea... I can't understand why though."<br>"Well it's stressful and scary." Reid noted.  
>"Mhmm... But I never would have imagined thinking about sleep in a time like this." She said confused.<br>"Yea, most people think about food or water... But everyone reacts differently." He explained.  
>"I just wish I was at home in my warm bed." She sighed.<br>"I know... Me too but..."  
>"But?"<br>"But... With you there beside me." Reid blushed, glad it was to dark for him to be seen. Anderson smiled and stretched to kiss his cheek.  
>"Spencer...?"<br>"Mhmm?"  
>"I...I lo-" Suddenly the large metal door opened loudly. "Oh no!" Anderson said quietly. She could feel tears filling her eyes as she held tightly onto Reid.<p>

Richard Gerard walked angrily but still unsure over to Reid and Anderson. Reid held Anderson as tight as he thought he could when Richard grabbed her waist.  
>"No! Let go!" Reid screamed.<br>"I don't care anymore! Your dying today!" Richard yelled. A horrified scream escaped Andersons throat the second she heard what he had said. Gerard hit Reid swiftly across the face sending his head flying to the side. Reid was surprised by his own strenth, he didn't know what had come over him. He ignored the stinging pain in his cheek and held tightly onto Andedson. He did know that he needed to stop this man and do what ever it took to do so.

Richard grew more and more angry until Reid saw him reach behind him and grad something from his belt. Gasping Reid knew what it was the second his hand was behind him. Richard held his new posetion proudly up, pointing it towards Reid.  
>"No!" Anderson yelled. "Take me! Leave him! Reid let him take me!"<br>"No way!" Reid said firmly. Gerard was flustered. He hesitated before looking even angrier at Reid than Reid thought possible.  
>"Let her go! Now!" Gerard yelled to Reid. Reid simply shock his head for half a second before a loud crash filled the air, followed by Reid scream of pain.<br>"No!" Anderson yelled. Richard focused on Reid for just a second to long and Anderson saw her opportuniy. She kicked him as hard as her angle would allow between the legs. His hands instictivly shot down to his groin as he yelled.  
>"Damn it!" Anderson kicked him again, this time in the face. His gun had fallen to the ground. Just as Anderson was reaching to pick it up Gerard grabbed it and stumbled quickly out of the room, closing and locking the large metal door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So I know this chapter was pretty long but I thought you guys deserved it as such considering the crazy amount of time I took to post! Again SOO sorry! I'm always sad when authors take long to post and now i did exactly that! I'll try posting ATLEAST once a week! **

**Hope you enjoyed it though!**

**xoxo**


	6. Just A Little Longer

**A/N: No reviews from chapter 5 but there were a few subscriptions! Thanks guys! Reviews would mean a lot too! **

**Anyway read, review, and enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?" Morgan yelled angrily.<br>"I-I just can't think of anywhere!" Dylan Gerard tried to explain.  
>"You're lying!" "I'm not!"<br>"Then where are my friends?"  
>"I don't know!" Dylan yelled getting frustrated.<br>"Ugh!" Morgan stormed out slamming the door.

"He's lying Hotch."  
>"Normally I would disagree, due to you being so... temperamental... but I think I agree, he's not telling the truth." Hotch agreed.<br>"So what are you going to do?" Morgan growled.  
>"I don't know." Hotch said starring in the one way window at Dylan who had his head in his hands. Morgan wanted to punch Hotch square in the face, how was he so calm? Instead he kept control of himself and stormed out of the police station. He walked angrily down the street heading no where in particular. "I can't believe this." He mumbled to himself violently kicking a can he passed. Suddenly his phone rang against his side where it was clipped onto his belt.<p>

"What?" He answered rudely. "Wow! My chocolate god is cranky!" Garcia claimed jokingly.  
>"What is it Garcia, I'm not in the mood."<br>"Well of course your not Hun, Our boy-genius has been taken! And our...hmmm...I don't have a name for Anderson yet I guess..." She got lost in thought, forgetting she was on the phone.  
>"Baby girl..."<br>"Oh sorry Morgan." She was shook back to reality. Morgan sighed quietly, but nothing could get by Garcia. "Honey...We'll get them back okay, they'll be okay. I know Reid is your best friend...We're doing everything we can." She said her voice becoming serious.  
>"But that's clearly not enough! If we're doing everything we can how come we haven't found them yet?" Morgan snapped.<br>"Morgan..."  
>"I'm sorry...I just... Every time Reid gets taken I wish I could have done something to stop it, but I don't, and I feel like I wish I could do something to go get him, but I can't and it tears me apart inside." Morgan said surrenderingly to Garcia.<br>"I know...He really means a lot to you." "He does.. He's my best friend... So why did you call?" Morgan asked.  
>"Oh yea! I found something on Dylan Gerard! He was arrested once for kidnapping. He took a women in her late twenties, with his brother. Matching the description of the other women. But his arrest was taken off his record because of a deal he made with the court. He would live with his brother to keep him out of trouble, and if he failed they would both be thrown in jail."<br>"How come we didn't know this before?" Morgan asked turning around to run back to the police station.  
>"The court doesn't like these kinds of deals coming out."<br>"Thanks Baby Girl! Keep it up!" Morgan said running as fast as he could back to the police station.

* * *

><p>Anderson was fighting back pools of tears as she leaned over Reid, who was lying on the cold cement floor holding his side cringing in pain.<p>

"Let me see Spencer!" Anderson yelled. Reid reluctantly moved his hand away from his side revealing a blood covered hand and bloody hole in his shirt. Anderson carefully tore his shirt away from the bullet wound in his side. She almost broke down seeing the man in such pain and seeing such a severe wound in his skin. She had no idea how to know if the bullet had hit any major organs. She quickly took off her thin sweater and rolled it in a bunch in her left hand, holding her right one over the left. She pushed down on Reid's side as much as she could causing a sound of pain to escape his mouth. "I'm so sorry Spencer! I'm so sorry!" She cried, allowing tears to spill out of her eyes. "I never meant for this to happen! I'm so sorry! Just hold on okay! Just a little longer, the team will find us!"  
>"It..."<br>"It's okay Spencer, don't try to talk."  
>"It...isn't...your...fault." He choked out. Anderson cried harder then she ever had before. Minutes ago she thought she was in the worst situation possible but she never imagined something like this. Reid struggled to raise his hand to her cheek. Closing her eyes she leaned into his hand tears spilling onto it.<br>"Just hold on..hold on.." She whispered making sure she kept pressure on the bullet wound.

* * *

><p>"So , It seems there is something you are not telling me." Hotch accused.<br>"What? No!" Dylan started to defend himself.  
>"Oh but there is. You were arrested once weren't you?" It was then that Morgan could swear he saw a bead of sweat form on his forehead.<p>

"I...That's been wiped off my record! That doesn't mean anything!" He stumbled over his words, obviously nervous.  
>"It does! You were arrested for exactly what your brother is doing right now! You know where he is!"<br>"No I don't! The other time was a.. a misunderstanding! I didn't mean to! That's why I took the deal! I swear I don't know if my brother took your friends!" Hotch left the room seemingly calm but in reality anger was boiling up inside him and he could stand to look at that piece of scum a second longer.

That was when Prentiss got tired of doing nothing and insisted she question him. She had been filled in along the way of course and was more than a little annoyed she was being thrown to the side when one of her best friends was involved.  
>"Okay...be careful." Hotch agreed. Giving a small nod Prentiss entered the small questioning room.<p>

"My name is Emily Prentiss, I'm going to be asking you a few questions."  
>"Agent Prentiss, you've got to believe me I-"<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I am telling the truth!"<br>"I don't think you are! Let me ask the questions and you give the answers, okay?" She demanded. Dylan nodded sighing. "Do you live with your brother?"  
>"No."<br>"Why not? Isn't that the deal?" "We agreed he would stay out of trouble if I left."  
>"Clearly he didn't honor this?"<br>"How are you even sure it's him!" Dylan exploded.  
>"Are you saying it's not?"<br>"I..I don't know..."  
>"When you took that girl with your brother, the...misunderstanding" She rolled her eyes slightly. "Where did you take her?"<br>"What's going to happen to my brother if I tell you?"  
>"Do you know whats going to happen to you if you don't?" She yelled standing up with her hands on the table.<br>"I-"  
>"I don't care! If you don't that's with holding evidence! You will go to jail."<br>"What?"  
>"You <em>will<em> you to jail." With that she walked out.

"I think I'll give him some time to process that." She said smugly to Morgan who was still watching him from the other side of the glass. Dylan was growing extremely fidgety as he whispered to himself.  
>"Don't wait to long okay?" Morgan pleaded.<br>"I wont. We're gonna find him Morgan." Prentiss said putting a hand on his shoulder. With a smile she went to get a cup of coffee before going back in to the questioning room.

* * *

><p>Reid was growing weaker by the minute as he lay on the cold cement floor, each breath bringing a new pain to his side. Anderson had gotten control of her tears but it was still tearing her apart every time he winced or flinched or cried out. Her sweater that she was using to soak up blood was almost completely soaked with blood. She knew Reid was loosing a lot of blood but if she reached into the wound to pinch the veins she could do serious harm if the bullet had penetrated any of his organs.<p>

"I'm so sorry Spencer." Anderson whispered.  
>"I know." Spencer whispered through the pain. Anderson kissed his cheek lightly while holding the sweater tightly to the wound. "Evangeleen...If I ...don't make it... I want..you to know..." Tears will flowing down Anderson's cheeks again as she listened to Reid. "I want to be with you forever..if I can..." This brought even more tears to Anderson's eyes. She couldn't help but feel like her and Reid were in a serious relationship, and not like they'd just confessed there feelings mere hours ago. She felt as though if she lost Reid she would never be the same. She couldn't explain these feelings. She'd never believed in love at first sight before. Wait. Love? Did she love Reid?...<p>

* * *

><p>"So what is it? Go to jail, or tell me where my friends and fellow agents are?" Prentiss asked annoyed.<br>"I...suppose...I should tell you...where we took them last time. But I can't guarantee your friends will be there." Dylan said looking down.  
>"Just tell me. Now." Prentiss pushed.<br>"Okay...we took them to the cellar of Richard house. When he moved in with me his house was never put up for sale because of what the state suspected went on in it. They didn't want to disrupt possible evidence or some shit like that."  
>"What is the address?"<br>"... 77 Oakland avenue. It's at the end, further than the other houses go to. He owned a few acres so it's kind of secluded."  
>"You did the right thing Dylan, you really did." Prentiss said running out of the questioning room.<p>

Her and Morgan found Hotch and told him what they'd found out as fast as they possibly could. Hotch and Rossi took one SUV and Prentiss and Morgan took another. When JJ found out what was going on she asked one of the police officers to take her there as they only had two SUV's available.

When Prentiss and Morgan arrived seconds before Rossi and Hotch they jumped out quickly running to the cellar door in the back of the house. They were where every cellar began so they found them with ease. After taking a deep breath they swung the large doors open and quickly held their guns at ready, turning on their flashlights as they started down the dark stairs. Hotch and Rossi quickly caught up and joined them.

* * *

><p>Anderson shook Reid for what felt like the 50th time, in reality the 7t or 8th time, to shake him back to full consciousness.<p>

"Spencer, please just hold on a little longer!" She pleaded.  
>"I-I can't" He said in less than a whisper.<br>"You can! You can Spencer! Please! For me.." When he heard those words he knew he had to fight. Fight to stay alive. He nodded slightly. "Thank you! I'm sure the team will be here soon!" She lied. Just then she heard someone knocking at the large metal door. She could hear someone yelling, but it sounded like a whisper behind the large door. "Reid, Anderson?" Hotch yelled.  
>"You in there Pretty Boy?" Morgan yelled slamming against the door.<br>"We're in here! Reid's hurt!" Anderson yelled back with slight relief. "Did you hear that Spencer? They're here! Just a little longer!"

Suddenly Richard Gerard jumped behind the team.  
>"Freeze!" He yelled pointing the same gun he'd shot Reid with up towards them. Morgan whirled around infuriated. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at Richard.<br>"NO! You freeze." He said. Richard took a small step towards him and Morgan pulled the trigger. Richard screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Prentiss ran over to him and cuffed him. Morgan had only hit his arm, so she didn't bother tying it off. He didn't deserve it.

Morgan then turned his gun to the large lock holding the metal door shut. Pulling the trigger again the door was unlocked and the team ran in.  
>"It's okay Pretty Boy. We're here." Morgan said to Reid taking a turn holding his wound. Hotch helped Anderson to her feet. She refused to leave Reid's side though, as Rossi called an ambulance Anderson stood there, more tears flowing down her cheeks. Hotch holding her, comforting her, and stopping her from falling to the floor to Reid. She was slightly relived though. They were free.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Relatively happy ending to a not so happy chapter! Did you guys like this chapter? I'm not so sure about it:/ Leave a review to make me more sure! **

**Next chapter will be coming very soon!(: next weekend at the latest!**

**xoxo **


	7. The Knew They Had One Chance

**A/N: Thank you all for the subscriptions, favorites, and few reviews! **

**Sadly those reviews are staying as a _few_:( It would be more encouraging to get a few more reviews though! (:**

**Anyway here's chapter 7 **

* * *

><p>JJ thanked the police officer that had driven her to the crime scene as she jumped out of the nearly stopped car. She got really worried as she saw an ambulance rush off, sirens blaring, Another one following.<br>"Who's hurt?" She asked as she ran up to Morgan. He looked down slightly.  
>"Reid... He was shot, he's alive but pretty rough. Anderson went with him. The other ambulance is for that scum bag Richard Gerard." Morgan explained scowling.<br>"Oh my god." JJ said sadly. "We'd better get to the hospital." She leading the way to the SUV.

When they entered the hospital waiting room they found Anderson arguing with a doctor.  
>"I said I'm fine! I just want to know how Agent Reid is!" She insisted.<br>"You need to be checked out Agent Anderson you were in a hostage situation." The doctor said firmly.  
>"Anderson..." Hotch said.<br>"Do I have to Hotch?" She pleaded.  
>"Please do. Knowing your okay would make us all feel better."<br>"How could you when Reid's in surgery?" Anderson said quietly. Morgan placed a hand on her shoulder.  
>"I know it sucks, trust me I do. But please just let the doctor check you out." Morgan told her gently. She sighed and nodded slowly.<p>

"Hotch," Morgan turned around.  
>"Yea.."<br>"Do you think... Something happened... I mean, between Reid and Anderson..."  
>"I'm not sure... It almost seems that way doesn't it?" He said in his calmer tone. Hotch was good at hiding worry. Morgan nodded slightly and took a seat next to Prentiss in the waiting room chairs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Does anything hurt?"<br>"Nope."  
>"Did he touch you?"<br>"He grabbed my waist and tried to take me with him." She said sadly.  
>"Did he.. Sexually abuse you at all?"<br>"No.."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Of course I'm sure!" She snapped at the doctor. "I'm sorry .."  
>"I understand Agent Anderson... How do you feel internally? Ill at all?"<br>"Um... I have a headache.. And my throats a little dry, but no not really. I'm pretty tired I guess."  
>"Where is the headache?" Anderson help her hand up to her right temple.<br>"Okay... I think that's just dehydration, try to drink lots of water, but drink it slowly or you will get sick alright?"  
>"Okay, thank you doctor. Um..."<br>"Yes?"  
>"I was just wondering if you knew how my friends surgery was going?"<br>"Oh... I haven't checked but I haven't heard of any problems."  
>"Thank you." She said standing up and shaking the doctors hand.<p>

* * *

><p>She walked quietly back to the waiting room and sat down next to Morgan. She didn't say anything, she knew if they had found something out they'd tell her. She just wanted Reid to be okay and to be with him. She couldn't help but feel responsible for this whole mess. Suddenly she remembered Hotch didn't know what was really going on.<br>"Hotch I need to tell you something." He looked at Morgan for a fraction of a second then guided Anderson to the side.  
>"What is it?"<br>"I know...Richard Gerard... I mean I knew him, before the case..."  
>"What? How?" Hotch had not expected to hear that.<br>"When I was little he raped my mom, and a year later tried to do the same to me. That's why I resembled the victims Hotch. That's why he killed those women, because I got away." She said looking down. "That's why Reid is in surgery getting a bullet removed from his side." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Hotch pulled her into a friendly hug. This wasn't something he did often and some of the team was slightly surprised to see this compassion.  
>"Anderson it's not at all your fault. Do you hear me? He would have progressed to killing sooner or later." She nodded against the tears. Taking a deep breath she stood up.<br>"I just want Reid to be okay." She whispered. She and Hotch walked back to the waiting room. When Anderson had her head in her hands on her knees Hotch shot Morgan a small head shake. Morgans eyes widened. 'You sure?' He mouthed. Hotch shook his head again. 'I don't know.' He mouthed back.

Just then the doctor walked in, his clothes covered in blood. Reid blood. He pulled the surgical mask away from his face.  
>"Who's here for the FBI agent?" He announced. The team all jumped up and rushed over to the doctor.<br>"Is he alright?" Anderson asked immediately.  
>"Well..."<br>"Oh god!" Anderson broke into tears. She covered her face with her hands. Morgan put his hands on her shoulders.  
>"No he's alive!" The doctor corrected himself.<br>"Wh-what?" Anderson looked up.  
>"He's alive, but we're having some trouble getting the bullet out. It hit his large intestine, we can probably sew it up fine but it's lodged in the intestinal wall and we can't seem to get it out."<br>"What does that mean?" Hotch asked the doctor. Everyone had horrified looks still on their faces.  
>"Nothing yet, I just wanted to keep you all posted like you asked. But..be prepared...for the worst." Hotch nodded.<p>

Morgan led Anderson back to the chairs and sat down keeping his arms around her shoulders. "Anderson...Did...Did something happen between you and Reid?"  
>"What? Oh...Um...I..." Prentiss' eyes widened.<br>"Something did happen didn't it!" She asked prying for that latest gossip.  
>"Happened where?" JJ asked walking into the waiting room.<br>"What happened?" Garcia asked following JJ. Rossi and Hotch listened in too. Every one was surrounding Anderson now and she was completely on the spot.  
>"I..."<br>"You...? Garcia willed.  
>"I just...told Reid that I...Like him as more than a friend." She said starring at the floor. Everyone stayed silent.<br>"And?" Garcia said louder than necessary.  
>"And?" Anderson looked up confused?<br>"And what did he say?" Prentiss asked.  
>"Well...he said..." She looked at all the starring eyes. "That he..."<br>"Come on girl!" Garcia almost yelled, earning a stern look from Hotch.  
>"He said that he feels the same way." Anderson said quietly. Hotch looked between Morgan and Rossi.<br>"Oooooh! Our boy genius has a crush!" Garcia squealed.  
>"Congratz!" Prentiss smiled.<br>"Yea, I'm sure you'll be great together." JJ said happily. Anderson looked down sad. Everyone was reminded of where they were and why and the good mood quickly disintegrated.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys he needs more blood!" The doctor ordered. The surgical staff rushed to add another bag of blood to the IV. "Scissors." The doctor held out his hand. Making another attempt to dislodge the bullet he cut into Reid's intestine causing more bleeding. "Get the suction in here quick." The nurses obeyed every command that came out of the surgeon's mouth trying intently to save Reid life. The constant <em>beeping<em> from the heart rate monitor started slowly picking up pace.  
>"He's losing to much blood doctor! We need to get him sewn up!"<br>"I've almost got the bullet out!" The beeping got faster.  
>"Doctor!"<br>"What do you want me to do?" The doctor was working in a frenzy and the beeping continued to increase in speed, then suddenly all there was was a steady stream of sound escaping the machine. Everyone in the surgical room froze for half a second then knew they had one chance to bring Reid back to life. They switched on the defibrillator and put more blood into Reid's system preparing, hoping his heart would start beating again.  
>"It's ready doctor!" The doctor took the paddles and rubbed them together.<br>"Okay here we go...CLEAR!"

* * *

><p>Anderson sat back down with a foam cup filled with water. She sipped it slowly as she starred at the bland colored wall across from her seat. Morgan sat down beside her once again.<br>"How ya doin? Morgan asked her.  
>"Same as you probably." Anderson said placing the cup on the floor, not breaking her stare. Morgan nodded slowly.<br>"I'm sure he'll be fine, he'll pull through...he always does..." He said. Anderson wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

The next thing Anderson knew she was waking up, her head pounding. She was sitting up, leaning on someone. Sitting up she rubbed her head looking around. She saw that she had fallen asleep on Morgan's shoulder.  
>"Oh Morgan, I'm sorry! Why didn't you wake me?"<br>"Don't worry about it." He smiled.  
>"You've been through a lot, it's good for you to get some sleep."<br>"Any news about Reid?"  
>"Not yet..."<p>

Just then the doctor walked in and the team rushed over to him again.  
>"We had a little scare, but everything seems to be okay now. We got the bullet out and the surgical staff are sewing him up. He'll be out in about 20 minutes, but he wont be awake for about an hour." "Oh thank god!" Garcia squealed smiling. The devastating mood that had swept over the team faded away and everyone waited relieved to see Reid.<p>

Anderson sat down without saying a word in her previous seat.  
>"You're pretty quiet?" Morgan asked. Anderson turned to look at him, still speechless.<br>"There are no words to describe how I feel." This brought a smile to Morgans face. With a small laugh he sat back in his chair, the stress of the day had been lifted. Reid would of course spend a lot of time healing, but he was alive, and ultimately, that was all that mattered.

His fellow agent, and best friend was going to survive yet another encounter their job brings, and live to see another day, another case, and another monster. That was what they lived for. When they saw these monsters behind bars they knew that they had chosen the right way to spend their lives. If they could save one more life, stop one more monster, and bring peace to one more family it was always worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:Happy Ending! **

**I was going to leave this as a cliffhanger but another writer I follow has been leaving me with a lot of those so I just couldn't bring myself to do it. LOL! **

**Also I was think of ending the story here but no worries! More chapters to come, I decided against it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	8. I'm Very Honored

**A/N: I know I know Its been forever! Although it's summer I'm on a 5 week vacation!**

**Anyway here is chapter 8, and sadly this will be the second last chapter. But there will be a sequel! You guys like this yes? Let me know! **

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The doctor told the team that they could go in and see Reid, but only for a minute, and they had to be calm. Hotch told the team him, then Anderson would go in alone, then the rest of the team could join them.<p>

Hotch entered Reid's room carefully and saw him lying in the recognizable place of a hospital bed. Reid's eyes opened slowly when he heard Hotch enter the room. Hotch noticed his expression fall slightly when he discovered who was visiting.  
>"Hey Reid..." Hotch nodded sitting in a chair pulled up to his bedside. "How ya feeling?"<br>"Okay.. A little sore." Reid said smiling slightly. Hotch smiled then his face turned serious.  
>"Reid... I'm really glad your okay."<br>"Thanks Hotch."  
>"I think we'll leave any questions I have for you for a few days?" Reid nodded with a smile. Hotch had planned on asking Reid about the capture but he couldn't bring himself to do it when he saw Reid in another hospital bed.<br>"Thank you Hotch."  
>"I'll send Anderson in." Hotch said walking towards the door.<br>"Wha-?" Reid started. Hotch turned around and gave Reid a small wink. Reid was shocked to see this joking side of Hotch. He'd shown this side of himself when they ate dinner together to celebrate a case, or went to the bar together, but never in this kind of situation.

Anderson took a deep breath, made sure there was no tears staining her face, and fixed her hair before she reached for the nob on the door. When she peaked her head in she had a smile on her face, which Reid welcomed with a smile of his own.  
>"Hey you." Reid said quietly.<br>"Hey." She said sweetly trying to keep the smile on her face as she saw Reid in the hospital bed. When her voice filled Reid's ears his smile widened. He hadn't heard her magical, intoxicating voice in what felt like forever.

Anderson took a seat in the chair next to Reid and looked him up and down.  
>"Spencer, I'm so sorry..."<br>"Please don't be Evangeline, I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened." Reid asked her taking her hand. She squeezed his hand gently and nodded smiling, deciding it wouldn't be fair to argue when he was in this condition.  
>"How are you feeling?" She asked.<br>"Okay.. Pretty sore, they said they had to dig around a lot to get the bullet out. I'm pretty lucky you know, there are roughly 30,000 Gun related deaths a year in-"  
>"Spencer..." She said softly and he snapped out of his ranting trance.<br>"Sorry." He laughed. Anderson smiled, but that was soon replaced by a frown as the blanket that was covering his stomach fell when he sat up against some pillows. She saw a large bandage wrapped around his waist, with a large spot of blood on the lower left side of it. He reached for the blanket and pulled it up over the bandage.  
>"It's fine Evangeline." He tried to assure her. He pulled her by the hand closer to him and into a kiss. This kiss was coated in feeling, as their kisses before, but this time the feelings were of sadness, guilt, and pain.<p>

When they pulled apart Anderson was leaning on Reid's bed and they sat silently starring into each others eyes. Reid felt like he could sit like that forever, starring into her beautiful green eyes.  
>"Spencer..." Anderson interrupted the silence.<br>"Yea?"  
>"I...I told the team. I'm so sorry! I didn't want to tell them until I knew if you wanted them to know or not but they surrounded me! I didn't know what else to do but tell the truth..." She said sadly looking down at the bed she was leaning on. Spencer laughed quietly and pulled her into another warm kiss. When they pulled apart she was slightly confused.<br>"It's okay Evangeline I don't care if the team knows, they would have found out sooner or later anyway, they're profilers. All I care about is you. I can't believe you're actually mine." Reid explained smiling. Anderson simply smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. She wrapped her free hand around his neck and tangled it into his hair.

Suddenly the door opened and Anderson sat quickly back in her chair, keeping her fingers entangled in Reid's.  
>"Looks like we're interrupting something." Prentiss said winking to JJ who laughed in return.<br>"How you feeling Spence?" She asked.  
>"Okay." He replied smiling.<br>"Hey, Pretty Boy." Morgan smiled. "Good to see you alive and well."  
>"Thanks Morgan." He smiled.<br>"We won't stay long Reid, but we're all glad to see you." Rossi said smiling.  
>"You all didn't have to stay." Reid frowned as Garcia and Hotch entered the small room.<br>"Of course we did our boy genius is in the hospital! We couldn't leave until we knew you'd be alright!" Garcia explained giving Reid a careful hug.  
>"You've got to be more careful Reid, you know?" Prentiss suggested. "What is this, the billionth time you've been taken?" This brought a strong laugh to the rest of the team, a blush and a smirk to Reid's face and a slightly confused look to Anderson's.<br>"What?" Anderson asked laughing slightly.  
>"Oh, don't worry about them." Reid said quickly, making the team laugh even more.<br>"Reid gets captured more times then anyone on the team! He makes us worried sick once a week! You're draining us baby boy!" Garcia explained to Anderson. Anderson smiled at how comfortable the team was together. They could joke about serious stuff and laugh together, like only the best of friends can.  
>"Well did he get captured on his first case?" Anderson suggested laughing.<br>"She's got you there Pretty Boy!" Morgan laughed.

After the teams laughs subsided they all told Reid to feel better and left the room one by one heading back to the hotel. They were going to fly back in the morning, except Reid who would probably need to be driven back, depending on what the doctor said.  
>Hotch and Anderson were the only two left in the room when Hotch asked Reid "So... You too are together now?" Reid blushed a deep shade of red looking down. This made Anderson giggle, which made Reid blush even deeper.<br>"Well... We haven't really discussed it yet, but..." Anderson said for Reid as their eyes met. They were both smiling when they remembered Hotch was still in the room. They looked at him and they saw he was smiling too.  
>"Well good then. Get better Reid." He said as he turned and left the hospital room.<p>

"I'm very honored..." Anderson started.  
>"What?"<br>"To be welcomed as part of your family here at the BAU."  
>"We're very honored to have you." Reid agreed smiling.<p>

After they sat in silence smiling, and thinking how lucky they both were to find each other for what felt like hours Hotch knocked lightly in the door. He peeked his head in slightly.  
>"Sorry to interrupt.. Anderson are you coming back with me or do you want me to ride in the other car and leave one for you?"<br>"Can I take a car back here in a bit? I'd like to shower honestly. Is that okay?" she asked turning to Reid. "I'll come back."  
>"You don't have to come back." Reid sad frowning. "Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." This brought a sad look to her face.<br>"Can I? Come back.." Reid smiled.  
>"If you want to."<br>"Hotch?"  
>"Yea, You can take the car." He said leaving the room.<br>"Okay I'll be back I an hour tops." Reid nodded. Anderson leaned in and kissed him one last time before standing up.  
>"See you soon." Reid said ask there hands slowly fell apart.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel they had saved Anderson's room or her, and Reid's, hoping they would find them any minute, so she got a new key card and entered her hotel room. She stripped down and started the shower, waiting for it to heat up.<p>

After her shower she put on clean clothes, which felt amazing, and brushed out her hair. She put on a little makeup and blew dry her hair. She wanted to look nice for Reid, instead of dirty and tear stained like he was used to seeing her. She gathered all her things in her go bag and brought it with her, hoping she could stay the night at the hospital.

After thanking the whole team again she went to Morgans room. Him and Reid had been sharing a room before they' been taken.  
>"Hello," Morgan smiled.<br>"Hey... Thanks for everything Morgan. You've been a great friend even though you nearly know me." They shared a friendly hug.  
>"How are you? Did you eat something?" Morgan asked.<br>"No.. I'll grab something at the hospital."  
>"Promise?"<br>"Mhmm.. Promise." She smiled. "Could I have Reid's stuff, I'll take it to him."  
>"Of course, here." Moragn said handing her his already packed up go bag.<br>"Thanks Morgan." she said kissing his cheek and leaving the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I hope you liked this chapter..Im not to sure about it:/ It was a lighter chapter so that was nice for a change:)**

**And also I know this story was a little short, 9 chapters, but theres still one more chapter, and I made all the chapters long, some over 2000 words, then there will be the sequel which will be longer, its already planned!:)**

**xoxo  
><strong>


	9. Eatable?

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! :O **

**But don't worry, there is going to be a sequel posted in the next few days, PROBABLY called _Reality is Better.  
><em>**

**Since I love you all so much, if you don't want to subscribe to me as an author, which you should! ;) Then just send me a PM with you're email and I will email you the link! **

**Hope you enjoy! And PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought of the story xD**

** Read, Review, and Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>When Anderson got to the hospital she went back to Reid's room holding his go bag, leaving her own in the car. When she got to his room she went straight in.  
>"Hey Spenc-" She started then she saw he was sleeping soundly, half lying down. She smiled as she watched him breath rhythmically. He was so cute sleeping, a slight smile on his face.<p>

She walked over to the bed placing his bag on the floor and lay carefully beside him. Laying her head in his shoulder and gripping his arm tightly she felt safe for the first time in what felt like life times. She lay there for nearly a minute before she fell asleep. She had forgotten that she'd missed a night's sleep... and nearly died.

When Reid woke up he opened his eyes a crack feeling his head burning with a slight headache and his side aching where they had taken the bullet out. He felt a warm body beside him leaning on his shoulder and holding his arm. He looked to his right and saw Anderson sleeping, a smile in her face as she held his arm tightly. He was smiling as he watched her sleep.

Just then the nurse opened the door and poked her head in. Reid put a finger to his mouth, warning the nurse that Anderson was asleep. The nurse smiled and nodded, walking in and looking at Reid's chart.  
>"How are you feeling?" She whispered.<br>"Okay."  
>"Are you hungry? You slept through dinner, its 11 o'clock, but I can bring you something. I can bring something for her too?"<br>"Alright thank you." Reid smiled. The nurse looked at the machines Reid was hooked up to, listened to his breath with her stethoscope, then left to go get food. When she closed the door she woke Anderson.

She jumped when she woke up and was breathing frantically.  
>"Hey hey! It's okay! It was just the nurse." Reid said trying to calm her down.<br>"Wha-what? Where are we?" She said holding tightly onto his arm.  
>"We're at the hospital, remember?" Reid asked concerned.<br>"Oh... Yea... Spencer I was having the most awful dream, we were still trapped and he kept trying to take me and... And he kept shooting you... And there was blood everywhere... And all I can do was scream your name... And... And it was horrible." She had tears running down her cheeks. Reid wiped away the tears and pulled her close to him. She hugged his chest and tried to remember that it was all over and that her and Reid were safe.

"Shh.. It's all over." Reid said kissing her head. "The nurse is bringing you some food okay?" Anderson nodded kissing his chest where she lay.  
>"I'm sorry Spencer, you're lying here hurt and I'm complaining about a dream..."<br>"Evangeline... You were captured and almost killed-"  
>"Yea but so were you! You're the one in the hospital.."<br>"Well technically you are too..." This brought a smile to Anderson's face.  
>"Ha ha... Very funny." She said as Reid smiled.<br>"Please don't feel bad for having a hard time with what happened... I understand..."  
>"Thank you..." She leaned up into a long, warm kiss. She brought her hand up to his neck and held herself to his lips. Reid pulled her closer, and as she took a breath he slipped his tongue into her mouth tangling his hand in her hair.<p>

Just then the nurse walked in and they pulled apart. Anderson leaned awkwardly against Reid's chest as his face burned with blush.  
>"Sorry to um.. Interrupt. I've got your food." The nurse explained smiling.<br>"Thank you." Reid said as she handed them a tray of food. She smiled at them then left the room clicking the door shut.  
>"Eat up." Reid said holding a spoon full of some soup the kitchen had made earlier up to her mouth. She frowned raising an eyebrow at the spoon and looking at Reid unsure. "Oh don't worry, it's the law that whatever they serve has to be eatable."<br>"Eatable? You just want me to try it first don't you? I've discovered you're plan." She said giving him a look of mock surprise.  
>"Well... I'm the one in the hospital." Reid winked laughing.<br>"Okay okay..." She said eying the spoon Reid was still holding. She wrapped her mouth around the spoon and cautiously chewed the chunks of whatever meat... Or meat like substance she had just eaten. She swallowed the lump in her mouth and looked at Reid who was starring interested at her. She stuck her tongue out and squinted her eyes.  
>"Oh my god! Ew!" She coughed making sick sounds. Reid burst into laughter pulling her into a tight hug.<br>"I'm so sorry I made you eat that!" He choked out through his laughs.  
>"Alright.." She said standing up. "I'm gonna go find some real food... I'll be back in a half hour, try and get some rest..." She leaned down and kissed him lightly.<br>"Thank you Evangeline." Reid smiled. She left slowly as their hands de-tangled.

* * *

><p>After Anderson returned with the food she'd found at a small diner her and Reid ate the food faster than either of them have before.<br>"That was the best meal of my life." Reid said as Anderson tossed their containers into the garbage.  
>"I know... Amazing!" She smiled. "How are you feeling."<br>"Pretty good actually." He smiled. "How are you?"  
>"I'm fine! I'm not the one who got shot." Reid nearly rolled his eyes.<br>"Just because my physical scars are worse does not mean my emotional ones are any greater. " He said frowning. Anderson lay back down beside him wrapping her arm onto his chest. He pulled her tightly to him and kissed the top of his head.  
>"Spencer? Can I ask you something?"<br>"You can ask me anything." Reid assured her.  
>"Okay... Did... Did you kiss me when we were trapped by... Him because you really like me or... Because you didn't think you'd live for it to make a difference?" She asking taking Reid completely by surprise. There was a small silence and she felt her wince against him.<br>"What? No! No no no! Not at all! I really meant it, I really mean it! I...I love you Evangeline."  
>"You… What?"<br>"I love you. I can't believe I'm saying it, not because it's not true but because it's not normally something I would say... But I do, I love you."  
>"You... I love you to Spencer! You really love me? I can't believe it.. I love you Spencer, I love you..." She said amazed lifting herself up and looking him in the eye. "You really love me?"<br>Spencer laughed; amazed she could be surprised by that fact.  
>"Of course I do, why is that so hard for you to believe?"<br>"Well... I've been a big fan of yours for some time. You are the reason I joined the BAU. I thought meeting you was fantastic, and working alongside you was amazing, then I thought getting to kiss you was a once in a life time experience, even a pity kiss, but you loving me? That's real...that's... I love you so much Spencer." She explained dazed rambling.  
>"I love you to! And kissing me is defiantly NOT a once in a life time experience." He said leaning slightly down to kiss her. She had to meet him half way because of his injury.<p>

They were locked in their most romantic kiss yet, Reid hand traveling down Anderson's back, and over every space of body he could reach. Her hands found their way to Reid's hair entangling in it.  
>They were both breathing heavily when they pulled apart.<br>"We'd better stop, or I don't think I'd be able to bring myself to, bullet wound or not." Reid warned with a smile. Anderson was shocked, but laughed agreeing.  
>"I'm exhausted anyway..."<br>"Let's get some sleep. I love you..."  
>"I love you too Spencer."<br>"I can't wait to love you tomorrow." He said making Anderson blush.  
>"You are the most amazing person ever."<p>

They both drifted immediately to sleep, safe and in love.

* * *

><p>The next day Reid was allowed to go home, but had to be driven. Hotch had insisted Anderson not be driving after being a hostage and made her ride in the back. He wanted her to go with the rest of the team but she refused.<p>

When they finally returned to Virginia Hotch dropped them both at home. Reid wouldn't allow Anderson into convincing him to let her stay with him. She needed atleast one night's sleep in her own bed.

It had been rough showering like the doctors instructed, and getting dressed after. When he finally got to relax in bed a lot of the pain he was causing himself stopped so he could sleep, not a great sleep, but sleep well enough.

The loud sound of the alarm woke Spencer Reid long before he wished to be woken. As he reached over and turned it off angrily he felt a sharp unexpected pain in his left side. Wincing he gripped his side against the pain. After sitting up carefully he tried to recall the day before when suddenly it all came back to him.

It had begun three days earlier when Hotch had called him into his office...

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

** Look for the sequel _Reality is Better! _(:**

**xoxo**


End file.
